duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Katta Kirifuda
Katta Kirifuda is the main protagonist of the Duel Masters Victory, Victory V, Victory V3 and Versus seasons of the Duel Masters Anime. He is the younger brother of Shobu from the earlier anime and manga series. Personality Katta is a very cocky and care-free boy, thinking that he's the best there is at whatever there is, and even going so far as to call himself a prodigy. However, he has no fondness or skill for Duel Masters, as he initially thinks it is a pyramid-stacking card game. It is implied that he misses his older brother, Shobu. Just like Shobu,when his friends are in danger,he fights to protect them. Katta despises Shobu and Duel Masters, however, once the "V" symbol on his forehead begins to shine he has a complete switch in personality and becomes very much like Shobu in times of crisis. This is known as the "Victory Mode". In this Victory mode, he act like an aggressive animal with red predatory eyes. He starts to talk to himself and during duels makes cutthroat moves focused on winning. In the first season it was also shown that when Katta's personality was changed to this "Victory Mode" that he did not had much strength in controlling his new power. However, in the second season he learned to better control and was able to communicate with the creatures that he duels with. Plot History Katta Kirifuda's first debut was in the Duel Masters: Star Cross (SX) manga, during Shobu's duel with Adam in a flashback. Since then, he appeared as the main protagonist of the Duel Masters Victory series. His name originates from "Kirifuda" meaning "Ace" and "Katta" meaning "Victory" ''(past tense).'' He is dead (actually in a persistent vegetative state) when he was born. When his family saw him not breathing at all, they all came to a sense of grief.His older brother,Shobu Kirifuda was emotionally affected the most. However, his soul is actually out of his body and is wandering around the streets, in which he watches girls bathing and chases dogs. Then after a few years when his family was visiting him, a light appears. Then Katsuzo Kirifuda removes his ventilator and stuffs a curry bread onto his mouth and the spiciness caused him to breathe flames which burnt Katsuzo's last strand of hair. Since then he has regained consciousness and got a passion for curry bread. Despite his love of curry bread, for some reason he hates jelly bread. During his recovery, he befriends Lulu Takigawa and always visited her,giving her joy by playing with her.After leaving the hospital and returning to his family,he plays with his older brother Shobu. He learned from Shobu about hearing the voices of the cards even though he did not believe him at first. However his brother left and disappeared. Before Shobu disappeared, he gave Katta Raging Dragon Lord as a gift,in which he later encases it and wearing it on his neck. Due to his brother's disappearance,Katta hated him and the Duel Masters game. Anime Duel Masters Victory He is a big lover of golden curry bread and have recently been transferred to a new school. He first met Benchan who shared his curry bread with him. Later Yohdel and Bucyake found out that he is Shobu's brother they got fascinated by him and thought that his brother must be a great duelist as well, but turns out to be completely opposite. Then Katta got challenged by Dragon Ryu a famous and strong duelist, Katta wanted to beat him and so he joined the tournament without a deck or having any idea about the game he despises so much. Yohdel and Bucyake gave him a pre-constructed deck and taught him how to duel. They joined the regional "Triple Dash Victory Tournament" as Team Tensai Katta. Katta won his first match against Daba with the help of his "Victory Mode". Then for the rest of the tournament he lost all the duels he had, but his friends won all their duels, and so he got to the finals and went up against his rival Ryu from Team Dragon. Katta even used his "Victory Mode", but he still lost against Dragon Ryu, and so did the rest of his team who also lost against Team Dragon. Katta then wanted to make his own deck and the only person who could help with it was Benchan. Benchan had quit dueling due to family issues and was avoiding Katta. Then Katta finally found Benchan and he was being cornered by Shachihoko Group members. He tried to protect Benchan by pretending to be the actual Benchan. He lost to Chi in this duel because his deck was not balanced. Then when Shachihoko Group members tried to take Katta's deck and cards, Benchan saved him and dueled the strongest of them, Sha, and defeated him. Then Benchan helped Katta with his deck building. Katta had no idea how to build a deck and had no idea about any cards. Benchan then saw that Katta had Raging Dragon Lord in his deck. He told Katta that it was a strong card and Katta can build his deck around it. He told Katta how he could build a great fire deck around this card. Then suddenly when Yohdel and Bucyake saw him helping Katta, he started to leave even though Yohdel and Bucyake tried to stop him, to no avail. Then Yohdel and Bucyake helped Katta to build his deck. Meantime the Shachihoko Group had returned with their leader Onsen and dueled Benchan. Katta had a bad feeling and went after Benchan and saw him getting defeated by Onsen. Katta then challenged Onsen with his new deck. During the duel when Katta finally activated his "Victory Mode" and at that time he had Raging Dragon Lord in his hand, and that card transformed into 3 Psychic Creatures which went into his hyperspatial zone. He then used Hyperspatial Gaial Hole and summoned the new transformed Gaial King Dragon, Raging Dragon Lord and defeated Onsen. He then saw a famous TV program for fortune telling who duels and tells people's fortune. Mimi who usually looks after him and helps him out have recently had a TV show with the fortune teller and was amazed with her accurate fortune telling abilities. Katta was going to visit Mimi to find out about Dragon Ryu because he thought Mimi is a news reporter on Duel Masters World and she could help her. He went to her studio but somehow ended up meeting Zubako, the famous fortune teller. He dueled her and got his past told accurately by Zubako, and in the end lost to her. He then re-dueled her telling her that she confused him and this time won against her, but once again she told him that he is destined to meet his rival Dragon Ryu. She also told him where he can meet him and that was at the recent Duel Carnival. Katta went there to join the tournament with his friends, but he tried to keep a low profile because of Katsuzo Kirifuda, his grandfather, bragging about Katta being very strong just like his older brother. Jimmy, a contestant overheard them and challenged Katta and tried to take fame from Katta's family background. Katta was really mad bout being called after his brothers name but still he kept his cool while dueling and defeated him. This duel was also considered by the tournament hosts Duel Hero Yuu and Duel Hero Atsuto as a qualifiers match. And so once again Team Tensai Katta was selected as the contestants in the tournament. Katta and his friends then trained in his house after being selected as the contestants in the tournament. Katta uses his "Victory Mode" to defeat Yohdel in a practice duel. However,due to the fact that he was able to communicate to the creature spirits during the duel,it made Benchan wonder about the power Katta possess. At the same time,he received a letter from Dragon Ryu for a rematch at Dash HQ. Thanks to his grandpa,Katsuzo and Katsumaru,he and his friends are able to avoid the guards and enter the HQ,only that he felt the same presence,which also happens during the time he first met Ryu and before dueling Onsen. He then met Mimi in the HQ and dueled Ryu on the roof. He used his "Victory Mode",as a result,Dragon Ryu realized that Katta was able to commune to the cards. Ryu then uses his avatar,Ryusei Kaiser, the Eternal to defeat him,knocking Katta out.Ryu then told Mimi to be careful and help Katta on controlling his abilities. Katta then went on training with his grandpa, Katsuzo and others to meet Ken who is Grandpa's old friend. Katta and the others trained hard and considered the house a little haunted until the next morning Yohdel, Bucyake and Benchan went into a cave after a creature spirit and fainted. Later Katta went looking for them, and found Kitarou, a creature spirit who challenged Katta. The spirit told everything about itself that it is actually Hako's precious lost card and have been wandering in the forest trying to reunite with its owner. Katta defeated it and took it back to Hako. Then Katta was given DMX-02 Deck Builder DX: Hunter Edition from his grandpa, Katsuzo Kirifuda to help him and his friends to build up their new decks and train with them. Katta started to have interest in darkness cards and wanted build a deck of dual civilization. He and his friends then faced with their new decks against Mimi and lost to her. Next day Katta was then invited by Hako, who is Ken's granddaughter to go with her for a lunch. Katta was always interested in her since they first met and she was interested in him as well. During their picnic they were attacked by mountain monkeys and Hako tried to protect Katta by dueling against their leader, a mountain gorilla, and defeating him in a duel. She told Katta that these monkeys have learn dueling by mimicking other humans whom they have they see dueling. On the other hand Benchan was feeling down after his defeat with Mimi and finally challenged Mimi once again, and confessed to her that he is fascinated by her dueling and would like to learn more after he lost to her the second time. He then went on a journey with Mimi to train himself but before leaving he gave Katta some tips and a new darkness card which will boost his deck, Volg Thunder. "Team Tensai Katta" came back to the Duel Carnival Tournament and easily made their way to the semi finals thanks to their hard training and their boosted up decks. Unfortunately Yohdel and Benchan lost to "Team Shachihoko" in the semi finals, but Katta, being their team leader, defeated Shachihoko and made his way to the finals. Now in the finals Katta was shocked to see his rival Dragon Ryu being defeated by Onsen. Dragon Ryu told Katta about his main objective of joining the tournament and also about who he really is. He also told him about the Shachihoko Group and about the group's main objective of obtaining the Prin Prin, the Eternal prize card. Katta was warned not to go against him but he told everyone that now after what he have heard he is even more fired up and that he will definitely face Onsen in the finals and retrieve Ryu's princess for them. Ryu finally told Katta that if he is that determined then he should use Gaial Ryusei Dragon, Star Dragon King to defeat him. After a fierce and deadly duel and with the help of his "Victory Mode", Katta managed to defeat Onsen by using Gaial Ryusei Dragon, Star Dragon King. He was declared the winner of the Duel Carnival and received the prize card of Prin Prin, the Eternal. However, it was soon stolen by Yohdel possessed by Onsen. Yohdel brought the card to Onsen and Onsen was trying to escape with the card back to Pandora space. But Katta caught up to him and provoked him by saying that he is a coward trying to run away from his opponent.He even threatened that if they don't release Benchan,he will throw down Prin Prin, the Eternal,in which he managed to obtained from Benchan. Onsen in order to prove that he is still stronger than him, he and Katta went into the final decisive battle and both of them started of straight with their abilities.Both Dragon Ryu and Prin Prin transforms to their Victorious card form to fight alongside Katta. After a fierce long battle Katta summoned Gaial Ore Dragon, the Vainglory and defeated him. Katta saved the princess of the Alien race and became a hero of the creature world. Duel Masters Victory V Katta returns to school in his new class where he meets up with all of his old friends and also meets new ones, who are all eager about him since he is now a new champion. Katta was challenged by his class mate Leo but could not accept his challenge because he had to meet with Prin Prin, the Eternal since she is also staying in human world in her human form with Dragon Ryu and his followers. While Katta was showing the princess around his school, he was challenged by Jyotaro. Katta had to accept the challenge after being provoked but in this winning duel Katta had to suddenly abandon the duel and run to toilet because he earlier had too much curry bread. Upon his return he saw Leo dueling against Jyotaro and saw Leo using new powerful Unknown and Unnoise creatures by which Leo easily defeated Jyotaro. Katta was impressed by him and also noticed that this new rival was slowly taking away his spotlight. However, they became friends a few episodes later. Katta entered a lucky draw and received the Onimaru "Explosion", Golden Age card as well a Dragon Ryu giving him a new victory card, Ogre Warrior Kaiser "Win". The next day, Mimi appeared in his class to tell them that the class was chosen to have a battle between two duelists broadcast live. Katta was confirmed as a participant in the battle as he was already known as the champion of the Duel Carnival Tournament from the previous season. His class later held a small tournament to decide the 2nd duelist. Leo won that tournament and will now duel against Katta. On the night before his match, he had began to reconstruct his deck for the duel and was taught on how to use the "Gachinko Judge" ability by Katsuzo. The next day he had gone to pick up Prin Prin as usual, but she was reported missing by Dragon Ryu. She would later be seen with Leo. Duel Masters Versus Katta is now a secondary 2 student after 2 years since the events of Episode 3. He can no longer use his "Victory mode" as he has a plaster on his forehead where the "V" would be. His hair is also consistently red just like in the package of booster packs. In episode 1, he decided to return to dueling.His childhood friend, Lulu Takigawa gave him a pre-constructed mono Fire civilization deck and he dueled Justice to help Hokaben to get his curry buns back. During the duel, he used the combination of Batoraio, Victory Blastdragon with his other fire creatures to win the duel. Hokaben was impressed by his dueling skills and decided to learn how to duel, giving one of his curry bun to Katta. Unknown to him, Lucifer and Kojiro was also watching the match.He reunites with his old friend Benchan in Genius Middle School and learned about the Dragon Saga and Draghearts. He lost to Benchan's Q.E.D., Dragon Elemental King and re-modified his deck. He managed to convince Bucyake to return to dueling by using the new cards he added to his deck. He encountered Kojiro Sasaki and his 3 smaller brothers during his running exercise with his friends and dueled him. He lost to Kojiro's Deathshiraz, Demonic Corrupt King. Even though he have not dueled in a period of two years,he was still remembered by other duelists,shown in episode 5,during the Duel Masters District Tournament.He managed to advance towards the semi-finals without difficulty. In episode 6 he received Glenmolt, Dragon Edge and later Gaiheart, Galaxy Sword/Gaiginga, Passionate Star Dragon from Lulu. He used the 2 cards during the semi-finals duel against Benchan,performing Dragon Solution for the first time and winning the duel. He faces off Lucifer in the finals. However, he was unable to complete the duel due to Lucifer collapsing and became the tournament champion. Lucifer's dueling style had stayed on his mind and he was spaced out for a while. He encountered Dragon Ryu, who sets up the oden shop and have a few helpings of the food he made. He dueled Dragon Ryu in the next day,regaining his confidence when he remembered the time both of them dueled against each other in the past. After witnessing Kojiro and Sasori dueling against each other,he got even fired up on working on his Fire Dragon deck. He received Gaial, Leader Dragon Sword/Gaiburn, Furious Leader Dragon from Clay Pot Mask after testing his rebuilt Dragon deck.He remembered the cards he used during the Duel Carnival 3 years ago, Gaial Kaiser, Boost, Crimson Lord and Dragonic Pippi and also received an invitation to the Lucifer World Cup. While he was searching for the cards, the things he used in the past were scattered around the room (A necklace case, a Piara Heart stuffed toy and the Duel Masters Detectives signboard). He found the cards in a time capsule and made a Super Victory Deck for the Lucifer World Cup. He learned about the Elite Four (Sasori-Nature, Benchan-Water, Kojiro-Darkness and Lucifer-Light) from Yohdel and replied that he was the strongest Fire duelist among them in front of the camera during the tournament opening, making a slight embarrassment to himself and others. He won against Helen, and thus proceeding to the next round and worked with Lulu about his next opponent Kojiro. In episode 14, in the Lucifer World Cup semi-finals, he dueled Kojiro. However, Kojiro's dueling skills are too much for him to handle, so he lost the duel and injured his hand in the process.He was stung by Kojiro's words of not being as strong as what he expected to be in and throws away the wish he had written and hung on the wish tree in the night after the match. In episode 16, he witnessed the battle between Lucifer and Kojiro in the finals. Impressed by both of their dueling skills, his duelist soul was fired up. During the post tournament party, Lucifer gave him Gaial Mobius, Victory Emperor, saying his wish of Katta to become stronger to duel him again. In episode 17, he was invited by Dragon Ryu to come to his house. He ended up dueling Reiko and was almost pushed to a corner by Reiko's mono Darkness deck and her dueling skills. Fortunately, he managed to draw Gaial Mobius, Victory Emperor, using its effects to win the duel and got a surprise party from both Dragon Ryu and Reiko. He got tickets to the water theme park Dragon Ryu worked in and met Benchan. He joked Benchan about being a bookworm till the lifeguard tells them off not to duel and read on the pool. Along with Lulu and Benchan he then witnessed Hokaben dueling Sasori and her Nature dragon combination.He and his friends watches Bucyake being part of the Haraguro X concert as an exhibition duelist and watched the fireworks together with Lulu during the fireworks festival. He later learned about the Duel Masters National Tournament and the tournament structure from Lulu.He decided to participate as he know that the Elite Four will be part of the nationals. He lost to Benchan's Evidegoras, Dragon Sonic Aircraft Carrier/Q.E.D. Plus, Final Dragon Logic, therefore he have to enter another shop tournament to earn a spot in the nationals. In episode 23, he received a pet hamster named Hamukatsu from Lulu as a companion.He also received a Victory card Gaiglen, Violent Dragon Incident when he completed a challenge to eat up an extremely spicy curry bun in a resturaunt under Lulu's recommendation. Using the card, he won against Justice in the shop tournament and earned a spot in the nationals.He helped Hokaben, together with Benchan, Lulu and Bucyake in episode 24 to build his mono Fire deck for the competition. He even gives him one of his own Batorash Knuckle, Blastdragon to add to his deck, allowing Hokaben to win the shop tournament. During the school field trip to Kyoto in episode 26, he was lured by a trail of curry bread to a secluded area of the city together with Lulu Takigawa. He then encounters a mysterious masked duelist named Gyou who was after Lulu's Javeleon, Beast Spear/Leosaiyu, Beast Cathedral/Leo the World, Zenith Heavenly Saint. He intercepted his attention only to be kidnapped by Gyou and has to watch Lulu fight. He was impressed by Lulu's dueling skills and her ability to conduct 2D and 3D Dragon Solution, supporting her during the whole duel.Like Lulu,he was shocked by the hidden power of 2D and 3D Dragon Solution Gyou demonstrated and his dueling style. When Lulu lost and fainted,Hamukatsu bite through the bandages, freeing him and he catches her, enraged by what Gyou had done to her. He carried her back to the hotel and met Yohdel and Justice,and Yohdel gave him Batorai Edge, Blazing Sword/Batorai Kaku, Blazing Castle/Batorai Bushin, Blazing Deluxe. However Gyou returns and kidnaps Justice, Yohdel and Bucyake. To free them, Katta fights him with his card at stake. Despite being affected by parasites that Gyou attached to him that poisoned him, Hamukatsu gave him curry bun as an antidote and Katta won the duel and gets Lulu's card back. In episode 29, he dueled Lulu Takigawa. Even though Katta got the upper hand, Lulu managed to turn the tables by using her own Leo the World, Zenith Heavenly Saint effects and her Light creatures in her field to delay a direct attack. In return, Katta managed to summon more dragons and uses Batorai Bushin, Blazing Deluxe effects to win the duel. Lulu then gives him a new Super Victory deck for the tough competition to come. Unknown to Katta, his older brother, Shobu Kirifuda was also awaiting him for time to come. In episode 30, he and Hamukatsu were brought to a deserted island and met Dragon Ryu and Reiko. During the second day, he duels Dragon Ryu. During the duel, Katta was in a tight situation, but Hamukatsu brought him curry bread with the other hamsters from the sunflower field. Thanking Hamukatsu, Katta got back his energy, knowing who he was fighting for and uses the new deck and the Dragheart card he received from Lulu to win the duel. After his win, Dragon Ryu gave him his Gaial Kaiser, the Victorious, Prin Prin, the Victorious and Ryusei Kaiser, the Victorious which is needed to complete his Super Victory Deck then leaves the island via motorboat. However, he fell under another canopy trap again and was transported to a different location together with Hamukatsu. In episode 31, he and Hamukatsu were transported to a town and met Lulu, who arrived to support him thanks to his brother's message, which pinpoints his location to her. His next opponent in the second challenge before the nationals is "Lady Clay Pot", who is none other than his own mother, Mai Kirifuda. However, he did not immediately recognize her on first sight. He was made to do some chores under his mother's instructions and dueled her during the second day. When he was pushed to a tight situation, he replied that this draw will determine the outcome of the duel. This scene reminded his mother about his brother, Shobu in the past. He drew Onimaru "Head", Victory Rush, gaining an extra turn by its "Gachinko Judge" ability and winning the duel. He received Gigaheart, Invincible King Sword/Ohginga, Strongest Passion from Clay Pot Mask after his victory and got transported to an apocalypse-like location together with Lulu, where Shobu was waiting for them. In episode 33, he duels against his older brother Shobu Kirifuda for the final challenge before the nationals. Even though Shobu got the upper hand due to his strong dueling skills and pressuring Katta on his weaknesses in the past, Katta managed to overcome it by using Glenmolt "King", Dual Sword Dragon Edge and conducting double Dragon Solution with his Ohginga, Strongest Passion and Gairaioh, Victory Head. He calls his older brother an idiot and went an all out attack on him.He summons Gaiginga, Passionate Star Dragon from the hyperspatial zone by using Ohginga's effect, shouting that he was no longer the younger brother he last remembered,declaring a direct attack and won the duel. After the duel, he rekindled his bond with his brother after many years of separation and asking about his plans in the future. Shobu encouraged him to win the nationals and both he and Hokaben managed to clear the regionals, proceeding to the nationals of the Duel Masters National Tournament. After returning back home he observes the statue of his older brother with a contented look on his face before having a few helpings of curry bread with Lulu. In episode 34,he and Hokaben were guests of the Duel Masters talk show as they are the finalist,which was held in Lulu's card shop.He appears super confident at first before the show was broadcast live,however,Bucyake's words about the show causes him to break down.During the talk show,he was unable to say anything and only appears confident in the last minute of the show.Based by his duel profile about the finalists,he was indicated to be a former champion who returns to the world of Duel Masters after 2 years.The rest of the finalist of the Duel Masters National Tournament watches Katta in the talk show in live broadcast. Back in the locker room before the tournament,he promised Lulu that he will win the tournament.Before heading to the tournament stadium,his curry bread was replaced by jelly bread,which he dislikes.During the duel with Komei,he was intimidated by Komei's schemes. Fortunately, his friends supported him and told him about Komei cheating during the duel. He got mad after learning this,but managed to keep his cool and replied back that this draw will help him defeat him and his rivals are waiting for him.He pays Komei's cheating schemes back by drawing and using the combination of Glenmolt "King", Dual Sword Dragon Edge , Gigaheart, Invincible King Sword/Ohginga, Strongest Passion,Gaiohburn, Head General Sword/Gairaioh, Victory Head and Gaiginga, Passionate Star Dragon to win the duel. During the duel between Benchan and Lucifer,Benchan expressed that his hard work is not a waste is because of Katta. Katta got amazed by Benchan's reason to fight and displayed his confidence when the camera flashed to him.He and Lulu were surprised that Lucifer crushed the blue rose that he had thrown on the clock. Helen then explained that Lucifer does not have a time limit to duel anymore.He was shocked that Lucifer was able to avoid a direct attack and win despite Benchan having an upper hand in the duel. Deck Duel Masters Victory His first used deck is cards from DMD-01 Start Dash Deck: Fire & Nature, which he received from Bucyake at the last minute. When he first duels with this deck, he has a pretty awkward start and makes greenhorn mistakes. However, when dueling the Baker, Katta was able to bring out the Rush capabilities of this deck. Fire Civilization: *Dacity Dragoon, Explosive Beast *Deadly Fighter Braid Claw *Pyrofighter Magnus *Volcanic Arrows Nature Civilization: *Aures, Spirit Knight *Bronze-Arm Tribe *Hearty Cap'n Polligon *Natural Snare *Pincer Scarab Multicolored: *Gonta, the Warrior Savage *Startdash Buster, Divine Hero Mech *Taiga, the Warrior Savage }} After being introduced to a new deck by Benchan, he now used a deck based on Hunter creatures with his ace being the Psychic Super Creature, Gaial King Dragon, Raging Dragon Lord and its Psychic Link creatures. Fire Civilization: *No Arguments! Onimaru Boy *Apache Hyahho *Cocco Lupia *Come On Pippi *Hyperspatial Gaial Hole *Hyperspatial Kutt Hole *Gaial Zero *Game On! Charger *Galaxy Falcon, Counterattack Fortress *Raging Apache Lizard *Super Flaming Hell's Scrapper *Nidogiri Dragon Psychic Creatures: *Gaial King Dragon, Raging Dragon Lord **Boost, Crimson Lord **Dragonic Pippi **Gaial Kaiser }} After losing to Dragon Ryu for the 3rd time, he started to add Darkness Civilization cards into his deck as well as cards from DMX-04 Full Foil Pack: Revival Hero - The Hunter. Darkness Civilization: *Darkness GUY, Zero Romanoff *Death Gate, Gate of Hell *Experience the Miracle! Re Born Kaiser *Heehaw, Caterpillar Rider *Hyperspatial Raiden Hole *Hyperspatial Revive Hole *Jenny, the Suicide Doll *Kitarou, the Cursed Corpse *Locomotiver *Miracle Re Born *Nagleen, Inmate Enigma *Primal Scream *Terror Pit *Thunder Blade, Raging Beast Multicolored: *Galek, the Shadow Warrior *Victorious Apache Urara }} He replaces his Go On Pippi and Psychen Pippi with their "Super" versions; Super Go On Pippi and Super Psychen Pippi. He also added a new Victory card, Volg Thunder which together with Thunder Tiger can psychic link into Volg Tiger, Thunder Beast. In his duel against Onsen he added Gaial Ryusei Dragon, Star Dragon King and its respective cards. In the 49th and 50th episode, in his duel against Onsen he added a new Victory Psychic Super Creature; Gaial Ore Dragon, the Vainglory to his deck. Fire Civilization: *Gaial Ryusei Dragon, Star Dragon King **Ryusei the Forever Kaiser **Sakon Pippi **Ukon Pippi Multicolored: *Gaial Ore Dragon, the Vainglory **Ryusei Kaiser, the Victorious **Gaial Kaiser, the Victorious **Prin Prin, the Victorious }} Duel Masters Victory V In this new series, Katta uses cards from DMD-05 Rising Dash Deck: Infinite Attack! with the following additions: Fire Civilization: *Explodemaru, Careless Ogre *Go Hunting Kaiser *Onimaru "Explosion", Golden Age *Guillotine Charger *Laurier, Ogre Princess *Moel, Lovely Ogre Sniper *Moel Go, Explosive Oni Princess *Of Course Kaiser "Dragon" *Ogre Warrior Kaiser "Win" *Reckless Cut Scrapper *Straight, Fighting Ogre *Tailspin Slash *Toramaru GGG, Armored Oni Beast *Onimaru "Head", Victory Rush Darkness Civilization: *Jooni Moririya Multicolored: *Oninaguri, Last Attack }} Katta in his final duel against Leo further improved his deck having the new Gachinko Judge and Zero cards. Darkness Civilization: *Terror Pit *Super Trash Train, Fuuma Devil *Jooni Moririya *Deadly Love Fire Civilization: *Moel, Love Attack *Kokushimuso Kaiser "Sho x Katsu" *Kaiser Flame, Secret Flame Dragon *Jajarn Kaiser *Yamatahead 8th G, Ultra Warrior *Missile Burst G *Toramaru GGG, Armored Oni Beast *Moel, Lovely Ogre Sniper *Galaga, White Ogre *Ogre Warrior Kaiser "Win" Zero: *Destiny Ryusei of Fate *Kiramaru, Great Miracle *Onimaru "Ogre", Golden Dragon *Prelude of Horror *Prin, Reversal Princess Multicolored: *Vorg, Brawler of Hell *Super Infernal Gate Smash }} Duel Masters Victory V3 Katta is now using the new Outrage deck DMD-09 1st Deck Outrage Dash. With this deck he later added: Fire Civilization: *5000GT, Riot. Multicolored: *Kubrick, Spiral Accelerator }} Later he finds out about the real power of Outrage from "The Book of Outrage" and started using a new deck DMD-11 Forbidden Transform Deck: The Book of Outrage. He later decides to completely build his deck from scatch around his new best friend Katsudon, Kung Fu Dragon with whom he had previously lost in duel and almost lost his best friend in that duel. In order to protect his best friend he completely builds the deck around him. Water Civilization: *3x Aqua Surfer *4x Emergency Typhoon *1x Spiral Gate *4x Ragnarok, the Clock *2x Energy Stream *2x Intense Vacuuming Twist *2x Scramble Typhoon Fire Civilization: *4x Topgear, Start Dash *2x Pulsar, Trans Suction *4x Testa Rossa, of the Heat *2x Evil Immediate Decapitation, Secret Outrage *4x Katsudon, Kung Fu Dragon *2x Crossfire, Wicked Millionaire *2x Katsuking, Kung Fu Shogun Multicolored: *2x Kubrick, Spiral Accelerator }} Katta further improves his deck in order to bring down the Oracle Gods he later added Schumacher, New World. Duel Masters Versus He uses a monocolored Fire Civilization Dragon deck. He first used a deck based on DMD-15 Beginning Dragon Deck: Battle Passion Dragon. *Batoraio, Victory Blastdragon *GENJI Double Cross, Blastdragon He then added Dragheart Weapons and Draguners in it. *Gaiheart, Galaxy Sword/Gaiginga, Passionate Star Dragon *Glenmolt, Dragon Edge *Dorago the Great, Dragon World *Jackpot Batoriser * Bolmeteus Steel Dragon * Cheering Pippi * Gaigensui, Striking Hero He then uses cards from DMD-18 Super Victory Deck: Blaze Up Dragon Sword Gaial and DMR-14 Wild Dragon Gaiglen. *Gaial Kaiser *Dragonic Pippi *Boost, Crimson Lord *Gaial, Leader Dragon Sword/Gaiburn, Furious Leader Dragon *Gaiglen, Violent Dragon Incident *Gaial Mobius, Victory Emperor In his battle against Gyou, he used 3D Dragheart cards to spam massive amounts of Dragons making a direct attack unavoidable. *Batorai Edge, Blazing Sword / Batorai Kaku, Blazing Castle / Batorai Bushin, Blazing Deluxe *Super Flaming Hell's Scrapper * Bolshack Superhero He then uses a deck based on DMD-20 Super Victory Deck: Victorious Rising Dragon Sword Gaiohburn in his time at the survival match. He even added a new "Dual Wield" Draguner,Glenmolt "King", Dual Sword Dragon Edge and a new Dragheart card Gigaheart, Invincible King Sword/Ohginga, Strongest Passion in his deck during the duel against his older brother Shobu. *Glenmolt "Head", Dimension Dragon Edge *Gaiohburn, Head General Sword / Gairaioh, Victory Head *Kaiman, Temporal Flower/Alligator, the Awakened Flower Beast *Forefront Double Cross Shogunate *Onimaru "Head", Victory Rush *Hero Mystery, Burning Galaxy * Ryusei Kaiser, the Eternal * McCarran Bonaparte, New Hero After clearing the regionals,receiving the new cards from the duelist he dueled and Shobu's intense challenges,he re-modified his deck for the Duel Masters National Tournament. Fire Civilization *Blazing Tiger, Crimson Lord *Explosive Swordplay, Crimson Sword *Glenmolt "Head", Dimension Dragon Edge *Glenmolt "King", Dual Sword Dragon Edge *Hyperspatial Bolshack Hole Hyperspatial Zone: *Batorai Edge, Blazing Sword Batorai Kaku, Blazing Castle Batorai Bushin, Blazing Deluxe *Gaial, Leader Dragon Sword Gaiburn, Furious Leader Dragon *Gaiheart, Galaxy Sword Gaiginga, Passionate Star Dragon *Gaiohburn, Head General Sword Gairaioh, Victory Head *Gigaheart, Invincible King Sword Ohginga, Strongest Passion *Gaial Ore Dragon, the Vainglory **Gaial Kaiser, the Victorious **Prin Prin, the Victorious **Ryusei Kaiser, the Victorious}} Trivia Both Katta and Shobu have the same voice actor, Yumiko Kobayashi. He has a card named after him, / , as well as . His family name 切札 (Kirifuda) means "Trump Card" while his given name means 勝太 (Katta) means "Great Victory". Category:Anime Character Category:Protagonists